Surviving the hurt
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: It's five years after the wedding, and Bella is still human, and Jake is still pursuing. But, what happens when Bella gives in to her heart, and Jake imprints, and not on Bella?
1. Chapter 1

"Jake!" she squealed

"Yes, my lovely Bells? Your laughter sounds like Bells, but your breath smells like hell." I replied, still holding her over my shoulder

"Where are we going?"!"

"This little shack called my garage, I'm making my specialty."

"Oh no, not that train again."

"What? I upgraded."

"Oh, cold colas and warm Mac n Cheese?"

"No..."

"Yeah_ right!"

"I'm serious Bella, Emily and Kim helped me."

"So, since they helped you, it's good? They made it for you and you arranged the plate?"

"No, Bells, they just supervised."

I opened the door to reveal a nice little picnic type bed eat thing. I had lain allot of blankets and pillows against the couch, had the dinner plates under trays and a box of Cola's and Sprite lay in an ice bucket. I had opened the window to let natural light from the moon in and put some candles along the walk way so she could see. Her eyes widened and a huge smile formed. Then her eyes glistened with it. Her Jacob drawer opened. If only for a second, her eyes showed the love she felt for me.

It's hard to go against the grain, very very hard, but I don't need to fall in love because of an imprint shitty thing, I have all I ever want right here. I chose Bella when she found me in the garage on my third birthday. I chose her again when she talked to me about my mom on her funeral. I chose her again when she came to talk to me on First Beach. I chose her again when she brought me those bikes to fix her. I chose her again when she loved me for the monster I am and only told me I have to stop because she thought I was killing the humans, not the filthy parasite.

Then she opened us with big pale arms and blushed for us. I chose her once again the day she rode off with me on this very motorcycle that stands right on the side of us. I decided to make it an actual walk down memory lane. In the front I had balloons that read "Happy 3rd," Then a mud pie, Her protests against Barney, the loafers I wore to her sweet sixteen, followed by the suit, the motorcycles and then a heap of scrapbooks I, with the help of the girls made.

Emily had photographed a lot when Bella was broken, when I fixed her, and I had a lot from when we were children. So we bought some scrapbooks and I made them with her. This was one of my big acts of trying to woo her. I could see all of them combined were really, honestly helping. She was letting her love show, and she knew it too. Looking at the first scrapbook, of Bella and I covered in strawberry jam, she let the love pour out. The love, the intensity of it, blinded me.

"Jake, this is so beautiful." a tear of joy escaped

"I have my specialties." I wiggled my eyebrows, grabbing the books and putting them in my hands.

She sat down to the right, I on the left and I sat the book between us, the others to my side. I opened the dishes to reveal Harry's fish fry cut up into little pieces that read 'I'm in love with you.' along with the peas and ketchup. She smiled and took a piece of fish, dipped it in ketchup, popped in her mouth and took a sip of sprite cola. She opened the book to the first page.

"Ages 3 and 4. The beginning of the Love story" I read

"Jake, but Edward and I-" she protested

"Are in a controlling relationship?"

"No... Well, he just,"

"What, Bells?"

"He's just anxious about my change."

"it's been how many years since that deranged wedding, and he hasn't given in, I simply believe he doesn't want you."

"It's only been 5 for your information. And he might be giving in soon. Alice sees me breaking my leg in the near future."

"How?"

"Well, you see I am walking alone this VERY flat surface, called a floor, and I fall because of my skill."

"Which floor?"

"Yours."

"Where from?"

"Your room..."

"Am I there?"

"Yes."

"In what?"

"... No shirt."

"Like now."

"And No..."

"Pants?"

"Yes."

"Oh.. I see. When?"

"A couple months."

"Blizzard?"

"No."

"Why?{"

"I'm crying, then I... I disappear after that, Jake."

"Because of death?" I ask, worried, frantic

"No. Jake, not because of death."

Alice said that it goes black when I'm around, so she must choose me then! Now, how. That's what I have to figure out.

"So there's this bonfire." I say

"Oh, sounds nice."

"Billy wants you to come, so does little Claire, she says 'Bella makes me laugh more than Guill."'

"I'll come, can I bring my friend?"

"Who? Not that Lauren girl./"

"No, my friend Angela."

"Alright, sounds cool."

"No, back to the books."

"Yes, back to the books."


	2. Chapter 2Updated

We had finished the meal and books. Bella, I could see, she was starting to give in. Starting to realize what her heart wants. And I could tell, she was trying to prevent Alice Cullen's vision. She did indeed want me, but I think she wanted it to be a more traditional, normal relationship. As if. I'm a werewolf. She's married to a blood sucking sparkling diamond. Yes, theres a chance at tradition. Yeah right.

I think if Bella and the leech ended it, the Cullen's would leave. Then the pack would all stop phasing. And we would never have to deal with Tribal kids turning into oversized dogs, who just happen to kill vampires. I could be human again, and Bella and I could age and have a family. And that would be traditional, right? Yes. It would. Of course, she wouldn't want a wedding. Well, not a big one. Maybe she'd want a Quiluete Wedding. I could see that now. Bella somehow managing to make a buckskin dress. Having a pot luck for the ceremony. Yeah, how realistic for Bella.

"Well, I believe the coffin is calling you Bells." I said as I saw her yawn

She laughed and smiled.

"No, no coffin. Just a small twin bed over top a werewolf." she laughed

"You staying at Charlie's?"

"Yeah. They're all going hunting this weekend."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow Bells."

"Alright. COme over to dinner tomorrow. Sue's letting me cook."

"Yeah! What are you making?"

"I don't know. Maybe a fish."

She yawned again.

"Why don't I drive you home?"

"Alright, but how are you gonna get back?"

"Eh, I have patrols in an hour."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her car. She leaned back in the passenger seat of the guardian and fell asleep easily. I drove the long way to Charlie's, trying to block the smell of leeches with Bella's scent, but it was only a minimal progress. Soon I pulled into the driveway and carried a sleeping Bella to her room. She was so beautiful when she slept, so youthful. I wondered if that's why the vamp likes to watch her sleep. Then, I was proved wrong. She nestled her head into my shoulder.

"Edward." she mumured

I was let down. Untill she said something else.

"Jacob. My Jacob."

I was overjoyed. It was just like the night in the tent! She said the same exact thing!

I opened the door, and was greeted by a disgusting scene. Sue and Charlie were _kissing._ As in _making out_. I was disgusted. I went up the stairs and navigated my way to Bella's room. Leah was sitting on a chair, that I knew was Bella's, but Bella gave it up to Leah so Leah could continue her studies comftorably. And Leah didn't even say 'Thank you'. Bella gave up everything to Leah and Seth. And didn't ask anything in return. Seth always thanked her. Leah never did. But the main thing, the one thing that Bella had no choice on, that changed Bella's life as she knew it, was something neither could thank her for. Something neither could apoligize for. Bella Swan gave up being the only child. Bella Swan gave up her dad. Bella Swan gave up having her dad all to herself. She loved her dad so much, and they just got each other back for a little time before Charlie and Sue got married.

I lay Bella on the top bunk of her bed, giving her a peck on the forehead, and covering her up with the blankets. I then busied my self before patrols by cleaning the room, as Leah did none of the sorts. Bella comes to her home to spend time with her father, to find her room a muck and pig sty.I closed the window and did everything to make sure Bella wouldn't fall.

"It's my room, not hers. I don't want it to be clean." Leah said

"Yes. It's your room, because Bella gave it to you. And asked for nothing in return. So, Leah, I don't want to hear it. Just be quiet, she's sleeping. Where's Seth?"

"In his room."

I walked out, shutting the door lightly, and walked to Seth's room. It was the only spare and Bella said Seth should have it because he's the boy. She helped him Seth it up.

"Seth man, hey."

"Hey bro, how'd it go?"

"Oh, you know, same ol' same ol'. Fell asleep in the car again."

"Ha, that's hilarious. Hey, don't let Leah get to you. Bella really doesn't care, you know. She still wishes Leah would try to find the right guy, but Leah won't."

"I know. Hey, warning. The two lovebirs are suckin' toung."

"Gross." his face contourted into a disgusted sight.

"Use the window."

"Will do. Leave it open, for me, will ya? I'm a crash on the couch. I'll be beat after patrols."

"'Kay."

With that I jumped out the window and ran to the tree line. I took of my shorts and phased, leaving them in a tree hollow. aI started running the perimeter, and soon the voices of Jared, Paul and Quill were clear in my mind. Suddenlly, my nose went off. I had a scent, and it was familiar, and not the Cullens or the Denali's. It was a member of the Volturri coven, I could scent. First I checked to see if it were Jane or Alec, and that was a negative. The guys were seeing my discovery.

'What do you wanna do?' Quill said

'I'm going to get the others, and you guys keep patroling. If you find it, I'll hear.' I replied

And I let out a howl that could be heard miles out. The pack call was made, and I think this is a situation where I need the Sparkly Mind Reading Unglu and his family. I howled the 'Cullen Call' which I'd rather it known as the 'Leech Call'. I started following the trail, and I could hear the others phase as I ran. I heard both Leah and Seth phase. I growled.

'SETH! GO BACK! BELLA IS ALONE!'

'Yo, man, chill, Edward's there.'

'I WANT A WOLF THERE TOO!'

'Alright, alright.'

He phased back and I took inventory of the situation on my side. Edward and Seth were patrolling the Swan household, which meant a mindreader and my beta were good to fight, Jared and Carlisle were patroling the La Push perimeter, Carlisle has a connection to the Volturri, and might help, Jared has the best sight, Paul and Esme the Forks perimeter Paul had the best smell, and Esme, I remember she was good when fighting at the field, but is vulnreble. I needed to change that Quill and Rose the perimiter of both towns Rose was a fearless bitch and Quill was a Shaman, Sam was gathering the imprints and elders into the Tribal Building, patroling the building. Sam I could definantlly count on, he's my old Alpha, and Emily and LuLu were on the line for him. Everyone else was here tracing the scent with me. The wolves with my self were Leah, fastest, Collin, Brady, Joey and Riley. They were all trained well, and Collin and Brady have expierence with newborns. Joey and Riley have been the ones to keep fighting even if they're injured, which means they'll be good. Alice, Jasper and Emmet were with me. Alice was a fortune cookie, but she can't see past us, bad, but once she's fighting, she'll be cleared, Jasper can sense emotions and was in a newborn army and can fight, and Emmet can fight and killed the most when we fought the New Borns.

I somehow was emmiting an emotion Jasper could understand.

"Jacob, Esme may be vulnrable, but she is indeed influencing." Jasper said

Soon the scent broke into 3 trails. Three different scents. Neither was Jane or Alec. I'd need one vampire to each trail. I sent Leah and Joey with Jasper, Riley and Brady with Emmet, and Collin and Alice were coming with me. I alpha ordered the wolves to stay calm with the Cullens and not to back down unless I say so. The vampires got the message and soon we were all finding the trails intersecting, but not much.

I saw a dead body lifeless on the ground. And not an expierenced hiker. Not anything that would be okay for them to be out in the woods alone. It was a child! A CHILD! A innocent child with brown ringlets and blue eyes. She wasn't Quiluete, but she was a child. I growled.

"It's fresh. They gotta be near. The venomn smells like Demetri, the tracker." Alice said

Suddenlly I smelt the vampire. It was walking near us.

'Stay on the trails. Don't come here.' I ordered the others

"Well, well well. Alice, how are you?" Demetri asked

"Good. Although I'm very upset with you for hurting an innocent child. Couldn't you have least fed on the dregs? Carlisle won't be happy either. This little girl was a patient of his. She wasn't scared of us."

"Wow. Not like I knew Alice."

"You knew. You did this to torment us, the wolves. Edward, Bella."

I growled

'Calm down Jake. Alice is talking to him.' Collin said

I growled in response

"Oh, the leader is upset? Oh yes, he has a factuation with your sister."

"Yes, he does. They are bestfriends. They love each other like so."

"Hmmm... Bella is still... human. I can smell her blood this far away. How delightful." he licked his fangs

I growled. HOW DARE HE!

"The date is set."

"You said that years ago."

"She wants it. Edward is scared."

"Have Carlisle do it."

"He won't do it under Edwards orders."

"Your braking the law. Many laws."

"We're keeping a treaty. It saved our kind."

"Yes. YOUR kind. Unnatural vampires."

"NO! We have morals!"

"Aro will not be pleased."

'Not if he doesn't hear about it.' Collin thought along with myself

"Jacob, Collin, NO! It will only worsen the probelem." She said, eyes fearful

She turned to the left, and I saw it too. The others were drawing near, my pack and the two parasites following.

'We go by the fortune cookie's visions.' I ordered

They all nodded their heads. Jasper ran to Alice, standing in front of her. I saw the other Volturri member.s Neither Aro. Two I didn't know.

"Felix. Chelsea." Alice nodded

"Alice. Jasper. Emmet." they replied

"Why are you here?" Alice asked

I saw she was going to be head of this conversation, being able to see the outcome. I sat down, alert, but looking bored. The others followed suit.

"Why, we're here under Aro's orders. You know he sends us on missions."

"You WILL NOT KILL HER!" I heard the voice of the mind reading sparkling tick say

'Hi parasite. Nice to see you left her.' I said

"Shut up Jacob! DOn't you hear me! They want to kill her!" he said

'You see they WANT to. They won't. Not under my watch. And I'm guessing yours, too, cuz you know, you'r her husband.' I replied

"Jacob! Can you just take this all seriouslly for her!"

'I am. Your leech pixie won't let me kill them.'

I'm guessing he gave up on me, because he started talking to the three Guard Leech's.

"I've already tasted her blood before, sucking venomn from her, and I almost lost control. I won't make that mistake again. You won't ant me too, well Aro wouldn't. It would draw too much attention. The wolves would kill us, and then they'd go after you, killing other vampires along the way. The humans would be too suspicious. She is too known, too loved to disapear like that."

'And you have a treaty, you can't bite her in Forks, and she wants to be with Charlie as long as possible.' I told him

"Yes Jacob, I know this already." he said, and I could tell I was annoying him. Gettin under his vampire shell

"As I was saying, before Jacob interuppted me, Demetri, we cannot change her, nor bite her, risking killing her. It wouldn't be good for our kind."

"You should have changed her long ago Edward." Felix said

"She was too young." he said

I had half a mind to just kill them now, this was getting annoying. And aggravating, and I wanted to kill them.

"Jacob, will you please just go back to shutting up!" Edward told me

'No, I won't. I wasn't talking to you. I was thinking. It's not my fault your a Mind Reading Unglu.'

"That's a nice one mutt. I like it. But please, mind thinking about something else? Bella maybe? Billy? Charlie? Sue?"

'I guess. I mean, Bella sounds nice, but I only know a Bells.'

"You know what I'm talking about Jacob."

I rolled my eyes and watched the scene unfold. I nodded my head at points Edwrd said something I agreed on, and rolled my eyes the other 24/25 part of the time. Finnally the leeches were done talking and almost fighting.

'Can we kill them now, senior citizen?' I asked

"No Jacob, they are leaving now."

'They can't hunt humans here.'

"They still will."

'By law, I should have killed the noe who killed the kid already.'

"Yes, you should have, but it will only hurt Bella."

'But can I just kill ONE?'

"Killing one would leave evidence."

'Then killing them all is the way to go.' I said, like it was obvious

"But Aro will know."

'If I kill them, how will he know?'

"He knows everything."

'No he doesn't!'

"Bella doesn't count, because she decieves alot in our kind."

'PLEASE! The newbies are egging to kill.' I sounded like a kid beggin for candy

"No Jacob, just let them go. They're leaving the state before they hunt."

'If I let them go, you have to clean up they're mess.'

"We always do."

'Make sure the girl is returned to her parents, and make sure Carlisle starts reinforcing others keeping the treaty.'

"Okay Jacob. Please, do go now. Bella is awaiting one of our arrivals. I told her it would be either of us because of this outcome."

'Okay. But if the scent in that house is to strong,'

"Jacob just go!" the pack in whole told me

'Alright, alright! COme one Leah.' I said

'I'm coming Jake!' she said, not in a bitch tone, but just a light annoyed tone

'Goodbye Quill! Goodbye Embry! Good bye pack! Goodbye parasites! Enjoy your moonlight!' I said, making a big deal out of my farewell then I added 'Everyone, please tell your imprints to have a nice rest and I said 'Hello.'. Quill, please crash at my dad's. Make sure he eats.' I said

'GOODBYE JAKE!' they all said

'Jake, just come on! I'm tired!' Leah whined

'I'm comin, I'm comin.'

I started runnning back to the Swan residence.


	3. Chapter 3

'I don't hate her.' she said

'Who? If it's Alice, I question your sanity.' I told her, trying to prolong serious conversation

She snapped at my leg.

'No you idiot! Bella!'

'Oh. Yeah you do. You don't like her one bit.'

'No I don't. It's not her Jake.'

'Well, she thinks you hate her because she's married to Edward.'

'No, I don't neccasarilly enjoy that fact, but Bella, I can't hate her. She's too sweet and kind.'

'Exactly. That's why no one hates her. Everyone is either Jealous of her, or they love her.'

'It's just, me. Can you tell her I don't hate her?'

'Oh, no. I can't. You have to do that.'

'Why?'

'Because, I can't do it. You have to put on you big girl-' I didn't know what to say. Oh, now I got it. 'You got a put on your big wolf fur. and do it yourself. Lady up. Or at least, try.'

'UGhh... Jake.'

'Ughh.. Leah!' I mocked

'Fine! I'll do it!'

'Okay. Yeah, well, you do that tomorrow.'

'Alright, alright.'

Soon we were at the treeline, and I grabbed my clothes and phased back. I could sense Leah didn't have any clothes to change into. She phased out of instinct. I gave her the hand signal and saw Bella. She was smart enough to leave the window slightly open, and I could see her eyes looking at me. Like she was a child sneaking a look at someone. I waved at her. She opened her window. I saw her smile, yet worried eyes.

"Hey Jake!" she said

"Hey Bells. Edward's cleaning up some stuff with the others, then he's going hunting, for sure this time."

Her eyes flooded with relief.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked

I didn't know if I should tell her about the little girl or not.

"Yeah. I'll tell you more when I come up. But Leah needs a change of clothes. Just send up a pair of her pajama's, I guess."

"She doesn't have any." Bella frowned

"What do you mean? She sleeps in-" the I realized what Bella was thinking. I smiled. Bella's version of Pajama's are sweatpants or shorts with a T-Shirt or tanktop. Leah sleeps in silky things.

"Bella, the things in the top drawer, and then a couple things from the second." I told her

She did as I said, and she came back with Leah's pajamas. She looked confused.

"Jacob, these aren't pajama's."

I chuckled.

"They're what Leah wears."

"Oh. Everygirl to her choice." she said, implying Leah was wierd because of her night clothes.

She threw them down and I caught them. I ran them over to Leah, placing them in a nice pile, knowing Leah would not want such expensive bottoms dirty. I then ran back, and jumped to Bella's room. She had stepped to the side to make room, and now she was hugging me. I smiled.

"Bella, I saw you an hour ago." I teased

"It may have been just an hour, but each minute seemed like a decade. I was so worried about you and the pack!" she gushed

"What no leeches to care for?"

"Jacob! You guys are the ones I need to worry about! You guys have families! The Cullens will be okay as long as they're mates safe." she said

"Aww... I'm hurt. Your only worried about Billy and Rachel's sake."

"No way! Well, yes, I was scared they were gonna lose you, but ME losing YOU! I wouldn't be able to live, Jake. You'r my bestfriend! Your my sun. Even if Edward is back, and I love him, your the first person I think of when I wake up! I wonder if your okay, if something happened, if you slept well. I don't have to think about Edward and those things. He's always there."

I smiled. Bella thought of me.

"Let's get you back into be, eh?"

"I can't even think about that right now!" she said

"Alright." I sat down on a chair big enough for the both of us to fit. Leah was in her bed already.

"Night Leah." Bella said

"Night Bella, Jake."

"Night Leah. This is weird. It's too mushy for me to say that. Don't tell me 'Night' ever again, Leah, okay."

"Alright, were on the same page" she said, already dozing off

"What do you want to do? Leah will sleep like a log." I told her

"Let's watch a movie. You choose one. I'm gonna close the window and put the AC on."

"Sure, Sure."

I went over to her movie selection. And I had no idea what any of these were. I know Bella likes to read all those old books, but old movies? I scanned through them till I found one from this era. Wedding Crashers. I liked it, and if Bella had it, she liked it too. I think it's funny, period, The romantic crap tune out, unless it's funny. I put the disc in and went back to my spot. Bella watched it, and I tried to concentrate, but I just mused with Bella's hand, playing with our and just holding her hand. BY the time the credits were rolling she was asleep. I placed her back in her bed carefully, and turned of all the light in the girls room. I went down to the living room, flopping down on the couch and fell asleep instantlly.

I woke up to the sound of the news being turned on, the smell of Bacon, French Toast, Eggs, Orange Juice and Milk, and the lights in the kitchen turning on. My eyes slid open, and Charlie and Sue were staring at me, sitting on the other couch. The hell are they staring at? I sat up, pulling my shirt around, and stretching.

"Yes?" I asked the too

"Jake, why are you sleeping on my couch? Billy lives with you alone." Sue said

I yawned.

"Well, I am sleeping on Charlie's couch. That's your couch." I pointed out

"Son, that just proves that once they live with you, nothing but your mind and thoughts belong to you. Everything else belongs to the lady. I'm not even allowed to skip a hair comb anymore." Charlie said

"Oh, yeah. Bella told me something like that when I went over last month, and she said 'You can go use my bathroom. I think I have a spare change of clothes in my room. If not, check Alice's closet.', She said this, and I quote when I asked her 'Isn't it Yours and Edwards room, and Alice and Jaspers room'. She told me 'No. Edward's piano is mine, Edward's old room is mine, and the Closet is mine. You see, Jake, when you get married, your wife suddenlly owns everything. It's the unwritten Marriage Contract Agreement.'."

I sensed Bells blushing.

"Shut up Jake! It's the truth!" she said

"Yeah, yeah."

"But anyway." Sue said "Why are you sleeping on my couch. Billy's alone."

"Well, I'm sleeping on your couch because something came up, and I ended up crashing on our couch. I have intrusted Quill and Claire with Billy today." I told her

"Yes, I see." she said, seeing the thing that 'came up'

"Well, I'm going to go change." I told them

"Shouldn't you go home?" Charlie asked

"Nah, the old man's going to some meeting. Bella wanted me to stay over untill I went to go pick up Billy, Rach and the in-law for Bella's day of cooking." I said

"And who said Bella was cooking the meals the whole day?" Sue said, loud enough for Bella to hear

"ME! I haven't cooked for anyone but myself in ages! Esme keeps on cooking for us all!" she lied to cover up

"Oh, alright dear!" Sue said

"Good! Now, Sue, Dad, get your butts ready to get out after breakfast. My treat. It's a suprise!" she said

"Bella Marie-" Charlie paused. I knew he was depating on te name of 'Cullen' or 'Swan' "Swan! I hate suprises more than you do yourself!" he said, choosing the latter

"This is payback for my comb!" she said

Charlie mumbled a string of profantaties such as 'No good listening child, hell hail high the day I accept suprises.' and such.

I got up from the couch, and climbed my way up the stairs, making my way to Seth's room. I could hear the shower running, Leah. Seth was walking out of his room, hair un-gelled. He was just wearing a pear of sweats that Bella hemmed into shorts for him, and a T shirt, with a pair of socks. I nodded my hello, and went to go change. Everyone in the pack had a stash of they're own clothes and such at everyone's houses, just because we don't plan on crashing ahead of crashing at each others house. I decided to take a shower first, and grabbed some showering stuff Seth uses that I'm okay with. I grabbed all the items, and walked to the bathroom. Leah walked out.

"Morning." I said "Wait, no, this is just like saying 'Night.'. From Now on, we just nod and say 'Hi.'. Hi"

"Hi Jake." she laughed, and I heard setch chuckle.

I showered and dressed, and then I went to go eat. I walked to the tiny kitchen, which was now full, everyone but Bella sitting around the new dining room table. Sue remodeled the whole house before the wedding. The walls were a pale blue, and the cabinets were chocolate broen with the same shade of blue as the walls. Sue had everything in the house with the Brown and Blue color scheme. The bedrooms were left to they're inhabitants to decide.

I walked over to where Bella was. I hugged her from behind, leaning my chin on the top of her head, which made me have to bend really far down.

"Good Morning Beautiful." I said

"Good morning Jake, now stand up straight!" she laughed

I did so, and got plates, cups and the silverware out, placing them all on the table. Bella finished breakfast, so I grabbed alll the plates, and set them in the center of the table. I pulled Bella's chair out, pushing it back in as she sat down. She smiled and laughed.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman today." She said

"No, no gentleman, just a bestfriend."

"As always." she reached her hands up for my face, placing them on my cheeks, pulling me down, and kissing my cheek.

I returned the favor and sat in my seat. I let Bella grab her meal first, and then Seth, Leah and I grabbed what we would eat, and we left the rest for, well, Charlie and Sue.

Sue laughed, and Bella smiled at us three wolves. Charlie just looked amused. We ate our breakfast, and it was like a big old happy family. I looked forward to dinner. It was going to be so much more laughable, and jokeable, because Billy would be here, and Paul would be here to make fun of Bella and myself.


End file.
